


In which Michael confesses his love to Jeremy, via a homestuck cover.

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A Mess™, And Jeremy low-key hates it, Didn't spell check lmao, Fluff, I suck at writing lmao, Implied trans jeremy, It's gay?, Love Confessions, M/M, Michael's a filthy homosuck, crack fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is what self hate looks like.This is also a great example of why I don't like rush writing fanfics in class."I didn't spell check this" should actually be my life Moto. Because I don't spell check shit. Or Grammer check. Or anything in that case.





	In which Michael confesses his love to Jeremy, via a homestuck cover.

**Author's Note:**

> Implied trans jeremy, because I love that headcanon so much???
> 
> You don't have to know what the hell homestuck is to understand this godawful mess.   
> I just had a dumb idea one night while listening to homestuck music.   
>  (And that dumb idea was that Michael Mell would confess his love to Jeremy, with the song "I don't wanna Miss a thing" but because he's a goddamn meme, he played the Homestuck cover of the song.) 
> 
> Song link >>> https://youtu.be/wdVMZzde9r4

1:35 am.   
Jeremy sighed, sitting up from his bed, groggily rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.   
He wasn't exactly expecting to wake up at this kind of hour,,   
Normally he'd be up at this hour,, playing games like the goddamn nerd he was. But surprise, for once in his sad life he wasn't. Instead he had woke up to small pings on his window ever second or so.   
It took him a moment before shrugging on one of his spare hoodies.   
He sighed as he the patron below continued pelting his poor window with pebbles.   
He wandered over to the window, gingerly lifting it, so his father wouldn't hear the creaks.   
Probably not a smart idea if someone was trying to break in, but in his state of mind, he could careless.   
"Yes?" He hummed, keeping his tone low.   
"Jeremy! Thank God. I was so close to giving up" Michael? Beamed. He couldn't exactly tell if it was Michael or not, being the person (presuming Michael) had gone up an octave than normal.   
Jeremy silently watched as the person below made his way up to the second story.   
Indeed, it was Michael.   
He watched as the pudgier boy made his way up to Jeremy's window, perching himself a few inches away from Jeremy's window, pulling his iPod and speaker from his pocket.   
It took Michael a few moments, but set the speaker on Jeremy's window frame, playing a song.   
Playing a familiar song.   
Playing a song he was sure he had heard from a nic cage movie.. he couldn't really remember what it was at the moment.   
Jeremy relaxed against the window seal, glancing between Michael's eager expression, and the speaker. It took a few moments before the singer started.   
He had been expecting the original artist of the song singing, but surprised when it was a cover..  
"Ya know, jeremy" michael hummed, keeping his voice low "I actually wanted to do something cute n romantic like all those girly movies.. where the guy stands below the girls window blasting some cheesy song,, and they get together.. but I didn't want to wake the beast.." Michael trailed off for a moment, voice shy.   
"But this is just as better" he continued, giving jeremy a dumb smile.   
"Mell, are you like,, confessing your love to me at 1:39 in the morning,, no less on a Tuesday?" Jeremy hummed, leaning close to Michael.   
"..Maybe~"   
They stayed like that for a few moments, before Michael leaned in, attempting to kiss jeremy. Not something like all those girly movies. It was very exciting, but sloppy. Neither of them really putting much effort into this kiss, taking it in for moment before splitting.   
"One hell of a confession" jeremy hummed, watching Michael's face heat up.


End file.
